Un dernier café avec toi
by Deesse Noire
Summary: Jolie romance entre Kazuki qui se dévoue à Jubei pour l'aider dans sa maladie. Et avec le jeune Kakei qui confond affection et pitié, mais en fait tout leurs maux n'étaient qu'une marque d'amour...yaoi


**Un dernier café avec toi.**

Un ciel noir grondait ce soir encore.

Il était partit, seul, à nouveau dans le noir pour affronter ses ennemis invisibles. Son caractère de vainqueur le menant perpétuellement à la victoire.

Sous la pluie battante qui frappait les carreaux du café de Pore, Kazuki attendait, impatiemment le retour de son compagnon.

Natsuki toute souriante essuyait les dernières tasses de café en fredonnant un petit air de rock, pendant que le barman lisait sa presse quotidienne en fumant d'un air paisible.

Le jeune Fu.Choin attendait nerveusement, tripotant sans cesse l'anse de sa tasse blanche dont le liquide avait refroidit depuis plus de deux heures.

Il soupira longuement en hochant la tête quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée faisant trembler les murs de l'établissement un court instant.

Jubei dont la silhouette se découpait sur le fond noir de la rue, était dégoulinant d'eau, essoufflé et couvert de sang. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Kazuki, paniqué accourut à sa rencontre en le soutenant, soulagé de le savoir de retour.

Ce dernier murmura quelque chose et se laissa choir sur l'épaule offerte de son compagnon.

"Jubei! Viens avec moi.

Le châtain ne protesta pas et se laissa guider jusqu'à un siège avant de se laisser choir, exténué.

Natsuki présenta un café à Kazuki qui se fit une joie de le rapporter à son compagnon.

"alors, murmura t'il. Comment tu te sens?

Il releva lentement la tête et le fixa un court instant. Les traits tirés de son visage trahissaient sa grande fatigue physique et morale.

"tu veux partir te reposer ?

"juste si tu viens avec moi, souffla t'il.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Jubei ? Jubei !

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, prit d'un sursaut de panique.

Il se redressa, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, sa peau moite de sa nuit agitée.

« Jubei, ça va allez je suis là.

La voix rassurante de son ami l'apaisa, et il souffla longuement, recherchant à trouver une respiration normale.

« Je vais me laver, murmura t'il en se levant.

Il tâta le pied de son futon et attrapa son yukata de soie bleu en l'enfilant sur dos. Se fiant aux différentes énergies qui composaient son environnement, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la source chaude.

Le tissu glissa sur sa peau, et il entra nu dans l'eau tempérée.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit des pas légers de Kazuki effleurèrent le sol et cessèrent leur doux balai tout près de lui.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi tu rêves ?

Le châtain ne répondit pas. L'androgyne soupira et s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi.

« C'est justement parce que tu es inquiet pour moi, que je ne veux pas te les raconter. Car tu t'inquièterais plus encore.

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau, et hésitant il posa son index sur ses paupières clauses en les caressant doucement.

Jubei ne bougea pas, savourant le tendre toucher de son camarade.

« Le docteur a dit que les sources chaudes avaient eu un effet bénéfique sur tes yeux. Et qu'après l'opération au laser, tu aura soixante dix pour cent de chance de revoir.

« La vue n'est plus un sens qui me manque, répliqua t'il en ôtant ses doigts fins de son visage.

« Mais…tu n'aimerais pas revoir le ciel ? La nature, tes amis ?

« Tsss, tu dis ça comme si je ne ressentais plus rien. A présent que je ne vois plus, je vous ressens davantage, vos émotions, vos sensations… »

« Alors tu refuse cette opération ?

Le jeune homme Kakei hocha la tête et resta muet pendant le temps que dura son bain.

Kazuki était sortit parler avec un médecin, laissant son compagnon seul avec ses démons. Pendant un instant la force silencieuse de la nature sembla plus insistante que jamais, et l'aveugle put voir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Je te promets que ça va bien se passer, assura l'héritier Fu.Choin en prenant le bras de son ami.

Il le mena dans le cabinet médical et salua le chirurgien qui les invita à s'asseoir.

"Alors, commença ce dernier en se tournant vers son patient. Tu es donc prêt pour subir cette opération?

Jubei ne dit rien, la tête droite, ses paupières closes semblant avoir trouvé un objectif fixé droit devant lui. Kazuki le regarda peiné, et tourna lentement ses yeux vers le médecin qui préparait une fiche de soin.

"Il n'a pas donné sa réponse, déclara t'il une détresse évidente marquant sa voix.

"C'est rare, très rare lorsque nos patients refusent de tenter la chance que nous leur offrons de pouvoir soigner leur handicap, affirma le médecin pour rassurer l'androgyne.

"Jubei est quelqu'un de très fier, il déteste être redevable à une personne.

Le châtain oscilla un sourcil en entendant son camarade dire cela et attrapa son poignet en le serrant entre ses doigts.

"Kazuki, si mon infirmité te pèse autant et que tu culpabilise, alors je me soumettrais au traitement.

Son ami le regarda, ses grands s'ouvrant sous la surprise et le soulagement de l'abdication de ce dernier.

Si Kazuki ne portait plus autant d'affection à Jubei parce qu'il était aveugle, et qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé, alors le jeune Kakei se soignerait. Il désirait simplement que son ami le voit comme avant, non pas comme un infirme, mais comme quelqu'un capable de le protéger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En sortant, Jubei déclara.

"Kazuki, je ne veux pas que tu agisses par pitié. Cette opération sera lourde pour toi comme pour moi.

Son interlocuteur se stoppa sur le pas de la porte du hall, et lentement se tourna vers lui.

"Jubei, tu es l'être qui compte le plus pour moi en ce bas monde. J'aimerais que tu puisses à nouveau retrouver l'utilisation du sens qui t'a été refusé.

"Je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour vivre.

"Mais tu ne te sens pas pénalisé par rapport aux autres?

Le châtain sentit une étrange colère remonter en lui et il s'écria furieux:

"Alors c'est ça? Tu me vois uniquement comme un infirme incapable à présent! Je suis toujours Kakei Jubei, celui qui depuis la naissance est chargé de ta protection! Si je tu ne me vois que comme un handicapé sans perspective d'avenir alors laisse moi!

Kazuki sursauta, et sa poitrine se broya alors que son ami lui hurlait ses mots criant de détresse et de vérité.

"Mais, bégaya t'il. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

"Pourtant tu me l'a dit!

"Pardon, pardonne moi, supplia t'il les larmes aux yeux.

"Non! Tant que tu ne changera pas d'opinion je ne tolérais pas que de telles paroles sortent de ta bouche!

Sur ce il sortit en tâtant les murs pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre boisée.

L'androgyne ne sut quoi dire, submergé par le sentiment de désespoir qui l'envahissait. Il avait l'impression d'être perdu en pleine mer, et dont le dernier bateau avait quitté l'horizon, le laissant seul avec son angoisse grandissante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En entrant dans la chambre, Kazuki vit son ami assit sur le porche, écoutant le bruit paisible de la nature. Il hocha la tête et s'approcha à tous petits pas de lui. Ce dernier entendit le bruit de sa marche, mais ne bougea pas, laissant le vent souffler au loin sa peine et sa colère.

"Tu m'en veux? Questionna timidement l'androgyne.

Jubei ne répondit pas, ses coudes s'appuyant sur ses cuisses musclées. Le brun dessina les courbes de son dos qui tiraient son vêtement de soie bleu et sentit une douce chaleur remonter en lui.

"Jubei...je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. C'est juste que je fais tout ça pour ton bien, enfin je fais ce que je crois juste...

"Tais toi! Coupa l'autre en se relevant.

L'héritier Fu.Choin recula alors que son ami lui faisait face pour se diriger vers la porte.

"Jubei!

"Laisse moi! Ordonna t'il. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes demandes égoïstes!

"Quoi!

Le châtain sortit en refermant violemment la cloison coulissante.

Kazuki était brisé, sans voix. Jubei avait certainement raison. Il agissait par pur égoïsme.

Trouvait il son compagnon repoussant depuis qu'il était devenu aveugle ?

Il ne se l'était jamais demandé, mais c'était peut être cette terrible raison qui le faisait agir ainsi.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et bouleversé, il tomba à genoux, portant une main à ses lèvres. Les maux de son cœur l'ébranlèrent et il se mit à pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Jubei, pardon Jubei…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir venu, l'héritier Kakei revint dans sa chambre le cœur lourd.

En tirant le pan de bois, un doux silence l'accueillit. Furieux, blessé dans son amour propre, il appela son compagnon.

Aucunes réponses ne lui revint.

En progressant sur le parquet ciré, il entendit le clapotement de l'eau et sut qu'il s'agissait de son ami.

Il voulut s'excuser de son attitude, il ne s'était pas montré très compréhensif face au désespoir de son Kazuki.

En arrivant au bord de la source chaude, il se stoppa et appela son camarade.

Une petite voix lui répond, son ardeur happée par les vapeurs humides.

Jubei hocha la tête et lentement desserra son kimono pour le faire glisser de ses épaules. Alors qu'il libérait son corps de la prison du tissu de soie, il sentit deux mains venir entourer sa taille, lui nouant une serviette.

« Kazuki ? Souffla-t-il en roulant ses épaules pour lui permettre de nouer le tissu.

Ce dernier rougit doucement et recula en regardant le fluide troublé par son déplacement.

« Jubei, commença-t-il. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que tu as subit depuis que nous sommes ici…

« Tais toi, intima l'autre.

Le jeune Fu.Choin crut que son ami allait à nouveau le réprimander, mais au lieu de ça, il reprit d'une voix douce.

« C'est moi qui avait tort, à cause de moi tu culpabilisais. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Kazuki.

Cette dernière phrase incendia son interlocuteur qui rougit violemment. Jubei ressentit sa gêne et lentement s'approcha de lui, le cœur battant.

L'androgyne lui tourna le dos et se rassit dans la source chaude, embarrassé.

Son ami sourit doucement et effleura ses cheveux du bout de ses doigts. Ils étaient si doux, si tendres, tout comme sa peau de pêche lorsque sa main glissa le long de son cou.

« Kazuki, appela-t-il dans un souffle.

Lentement il s'accroupit et colla son torse contre son dos. Avec douceur ses mains caressèrent sa poitrine, faisant hurler la peau devenue brûlante de son partenaire.

L'androgyne frémit et eut un petit gémissement lorsque les doigts de son amant vinrent caresser l'un de ses tétons.

Jubei se sentant alors remplit de désir, glissa une de ses mains sous la serviette de son ami.

« Jubei, non, l'implora ce dernier en le sentant courir sur son membre.

« Kazuki je t'aime, murmura le châtain en baisant son cou.

Son amant se retourna lentement et releva timidement la tête vers son protecteur. Il approcha ses lèvres de siennes et les lia dans un doux baiser.

"Alors, souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Tu me pardonnes? Je ne voulais pas te forcer de quoique se soit tu sais...

"Chut, susurra son partenaire à son oreille. Je ne te laisserais plus...

Ses mains étreignirent son dos en le caressant doucement, laissant ses doigts survoler puis ses hanches. Le châtain approcha son corps de l'androgyne pour se coller contre lui, voulant ressentir sa chaleur contre son torse.

Kazuki les joues rouges de confusion se lova contre lui, sentant ses puissants muscles venir entourer son corps comme une bulle de protection infaillible.

Jubei, laissa un long et langoureux soupir d'entre ses lèvres et lentement il souleva son aimé de l'eau pour le prendre dans ses bras.

L'androgyne eut un hoquet de surprise, mais ne dit rien, se raccrochant au cou de son aimé en laissant entendre un petit rire.

« Jubei, tu n'es pas sérieux….arrête tu vas te faire mal !

« Non, sourit il. Je ne te mérite que si je suis capable de te porter jusqu'à notre nid d'amour.

« Nid d'amour ?

Son futur amant laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, et allongeant son amant sur le lit, il caressa son visage avec douceur.

Ses doigts câlinèrent sa peau, recherchant à dessiner dans son esprit le portrait de Kazuki.

Le représenter en l'imaginant. C'était ce qu'il adorait faire, car il voyait le Kazuki de ses rêves ainsi.

« Jubei…. ?

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en glissant une main entre ses jambes.

« Ah…. !

Il s'accrocha à son dos, alors que leurs lèvres se liaient dans un tendre baiser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'héritier Kakei s'éveilla doucement, baigné dans la plénitude du paradis offert par les sources chaudes. Par réflexe il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais se résigna bien vite en se rappelant son infirmité.

Mais miraculeusement, ses paupières se soulevèrent et une lumière vint l'aveugler.

Il sursauta discrètement, et leva ses mains pour frotter ses yeux, quand soudain une voix se manifesta.

« Non, ne touche pas tes yeux, attend un peu encore.

« Kazuki ?

Un doux rire s'éleva dans la pièce blanche et lentement le châtain tourna la tête vers lui. Il discerna sa silhouette de manière encore flou à contre jour.

« Je…..je te vois Kazuki….

« Oui l'opération a été une réussite, tu viens de recouvrer le vue.

« …..

Le jeune Fu.Choin se pencha en avant, posant une main sur son front pour caresser son visage. Il plongea ses grands yeux dans les siens et Jubei sourit.

Il se sentait heureux, apaisé et emplie d'une grande joie indescriptible.

Emerveillé il leva sa main vers le visage de celui qu'il aimait et souffla :

« Kazuki….si tu savais comme je t'aime.

« Moi aussi Jubei. Moi aussi.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et le protecteur ferma les yeux ressentant la force de son amour. Et non pas avec ses yeux, mais avec son cœur.

**Owari**


End file.
